


Drunks

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [10]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Neil's horror, Tieria was a horny drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunks

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Auto.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/11222.html

Lyle was a horny drunk. Al was a fun drunk, the kind that laughed at the least little thing. Halle was a... well, he was nothing he wasn't sober, that was for damn sure. Lasse could be an angry drunk, but mostly he was a fun drunk. Neil wasn't sure what he was, but had a feeling it was similar to Lasse.

To Neil's horror, Tieria was a horny drunk.

"Spin the bottle," Tieria burst out, as he squirmed behind Neil on the couch. It was no proper sitting position, but rather, laying and half sitting, wedged between Neil and the back of the couch and wrapped around Neil at the same time. Tieria's head rested against Neil's thigh as he looked up at Neil and repeated, a little more adamantly (possibly veering into whiny), "spin the bottle, Neil."

He just didn't have the heart to say no to that face.

Neil can't decide whether he was relieved or upset that the bottle was allergic to Tieria on his turn, and that Tieria passed out before it worked 'round to him.


End file.
